Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (comic)
Series of comics published by Marvel. Premise Star Trek: Starfleet Academy was a comic book series published by Marvel Comics (as part of a licensed line called "Paramount Comics"), running for 19 issues from December 1996 until June 1998. This series followed "Omega Squad" and their days at Stafleet Academy. Omega Squad included Cadet Nog from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. This series included a special Klingon Language edition of issue 18, which was translated by Alan Anderson and David Trimboli of the Klingon Language Institute. The stardates of these stories place the series beginning during DS9 Season 4, just after Nog arrived at Earth (in DS9: "Little Green Men") and continue until a point in DS9 Season 6. Several canon characters and concepts were included in the stories, but much of the history and details were devised solely for these stories. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry ** Presented by: Stan Lee * Writers: Chris Cooper ** Translators: Alan Anderson, David Trimboli, Dr. Lawrence Schoen (Translation Coordinator) (#18) * Artists: Chris Renaud, Andy Lanning, Jim Novak, Kevin Somers, John Royle, Tom Wegrzyn * Editors: Bobbie Chase ** Translation Editor: Chip Carter (#18) * Editor-in-chief: Bob Harras * Consultation: Dave Ross Issues Prime Directives ; Issue #1 (December 1996) : First issue. Liberty ; Issue #2 (January 1997) : . Loyalty Test ; Issue #3 (February 1997) : . War and Peace ; Issue #4 (March 1997) : (Part 1 of 2). Love and Death ; Issue #5 (April 1997) : (Part 2 of 2). Passages ; Issue #6 (May 1997) : . Hide and Seek ; Issue #7 (June 1997) : . X² ; Issue #8 (July 1997) : . Return to the Forbidden Planet ; Issue #9 (August 1997) : (Part 1 of 2) ; Issue #10 (September 1997) : (Part 2 of 2) ... a Prelude to War. Judgement ; Issue #11 (October 1997) : . Renegades ; Issue #12 (November 1997) : . Parent's Day ; Issue #13 (December 1997) : . Betrayal ; Issue #14 (January 1998) : (T'Priell Revealed, Part 1 of 3). Origins ; Issue #15 (February 1998) : (T'Priell Revealed, Part 2 of 3). The Fall ; Issue #16 (March 1998) : (T'Priell Revealed - The Conclusion, Part 3 of 3). Culture Clash ; Issue #17 (April 1998) : . mangHom qaD ; Issue #18 (May 1998) : ("Cadet Challenge" - English/Klingon Editions). Between Love and Hate ; Issue #19 (June 1998) : . Characters Main cast ; Matthew Decker : Human, member of the famous Decker family. ; Nog : Ferengi. (#1-17) ; Kamilah Goldstein : Human (#1-6) ; Pava Ek'Noor Aqabaa : Andorian ; T'Priell : Vulcan/Romulan ; Edam Astrun : Betazoid (#6-19) ; Kyethn Zund : Trill, Commander (Training Supervisor). (#1-17) Other characters ; Charles Evans : (#8) ; Li : Human ensign (#8, 18 & 19) ; Yoshi Mishima : Human (#1-2, 12, 14-17) ; Christopher Pike : (#9-10) ; Halakith : Reptilian alien cadet. (#17) References ;Talos IV : (#9-10) Category:Comics